Premoniciones
by Llanca
Summary: Drabble #35. Más bien One shot. Reto 50 Shika/Ino. Obviamente por un mundo con más Shika/Ino. -¿Qué dijiste? No alcancé a escucharte – en ese momento algo hizo click en su psique… ¿Aquello fue un deja vú?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

**~oO:: Premoniciones ::Oo~**

.

Drabble #35 (Oneshot)

.

Reto 50 Shika/Ino

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Ino enarcó una ceja mientras posaba elegantemente ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

-¿Qué dijiste? No alcancé a escucharte – cuando él la miró, pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué Shikamaru estaba ruborizado?

-Yo eh… - él llevó la mano a su cabeza y se sobó la nuca en demostración de nerviosismo. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba al Nara? –Ino, yo…

-¿Qué? – pidió ampliando sus ojos, vislumbrando insistencia en ellos.

-¡Shikamaru! – ambos se voltearon a ver a una rubia ceniza que se acercaba a ellos corriendo. Más bien dirigiéndose al moreno, puesto que apenas lo tuvo al frente se abalanzó sobre él.

Aquella acción de la kunoichi de la arena la enfadaron. ¿Por qué se comportaba así con Shikamaru?

Y como si estuviera rodeada de fortuna, la rubia de Suna habló.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, pero a solas – siseó ella ácidamente, mirándola con desdén.

El Nara apenado le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la esperar. Asintió como si no le importara, aunque de igual manera tenía sus zafiros clavados en la pareja.

Resopló su flequillo dorado y se cruzó de brazos, observando cada movimiento de esa pelos de escobas.

Lo que vio a continuación la enfureció. ¿Por qué mierda Temari estaba besando a Shikamaru? ¡SU Shikamaru!

Apretó sus puños con fuerza al momento que sus ojos comenzaron a picarle.

-¡Te amo Shikamaru! – escuchó que gritó la rubia, obviamente para que ella escuchara.

-¡NOOO! – gritó desprendiendo de sus ojos cristalizados un par de lágrimas tibias.

……..

Se incorporó rápidamente, llevando su mano derecha hacia su pecho para tranquilizar, de alguna manera, los latidos de su corazón desenfrenado.

-¿Fue un sueño? – susurró limpiando unos tercos salinos que surcaron sus ojos.

Inmediatamente se levantó. En tiempo record se baño, se alistó, se maquilló un poco y salió en busca de Shikamaru que a esa debía estar en el campo de entrenamiento.

Apenas llegó a ese lugar, caminó –más bien corrió – en dirección a él.

-¡Shika! – lo llamó deteniendo el paso, quedándose unos segundos en silencio para retomar aire.

-Problemática…

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó tratando de buscar las palabras necesarias para decirle, mejor dicho confesarle lo que sentía por él.

-Bien… Ino te algo que decirte.

-¿Qué cosa? – lo miró a los ojos. Él parecía nervioso.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte hace mucho tiempo – sus palabras fueron tan rápidas, que no alcanzó a entenderle nada.

-¿Qué dijiste? No alcancé a escucharte – en ese momento algo hizo click en su psique… ¿Aquello fue un deja vú?

Entonces fijó su vista en las mejillas de él, estaba ruborizado.

-Yo eh… - y era exactamente lo que parecía su sueño. Incluso él llevó una mano a su nuca, tal cual. –Ino, yo…

-¿Qué? – susurró mirando de reojo a su izquierda, notando que se acercaba la rubia de Suna.

-¡Shikamaru! – amplió sus ojos.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, se colgó de su cuello y lo besó, siendo correspondida con la misma intensidad.

-Me gustas – le dijo rozando sus labios. Él le sonrió.

-Eso quería decirte… - Correspondió su sonrisa radiante.

En ese instante ambos miraron a la kunoichi que recién llegaba donde estaban ellos. Tenía los ojos acuosos.

-No importa… - murmuró dando media vuelta y desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

Fue ahí que se percató que más que un sueño, había sido una premonición. Gracias a Kami se había adelantado a los hechos, Shikamaru era de ella y de nadie más.

* * *

.

**~oO:: FIN ::Oo~**

.

* * *

¡Hola!¿Cómo están? Lo que es yo... ¡Dios, no! T-T No puedo creerlo... ¿Están enteradas (o) del reto que tiene nuestra competencia? ¿Shika/pelos de escoba? ... Cuando supe de eso, hiperventilé. Me dio taquicardia, casi me desmayé... Ya, ok, estoy exgerando. xD Jajaja. Pero sí hiperventilé. xD

¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Les ruego desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, si quieren les suplico, pero por favor escriban Shika/Ino. ¡No podemos permitir que ellas nos ganen! ¡Por favor! Escriban, de verdad. Si creen que no pueden hacerlo, pueden ayudarme a mí, a fomentar ideas y yo por último escribirlo, pero por favor, no dejemos que esa pareja continue expandiéndose. Todos sabemos que el Shika/Ino es mejor. ¡Por favor!

Ya eh... ¿Les gustó el one shot? Jojojo, lo escribí por puro despecho. xD

Gracias a todos por sus reviews anteriores, nos vemos nenas. ¡Recuerden, por favor! ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!

¡Besitos!


End file.
